L'attaque du clone
by chazartloween
Summary: A5lors que les G-boys sont en "vacances", Wufi retrouve 2 membres de sa famille.Mais une menace plane sur Réléna. Va-t'elle enfin crever?!! Qui sont ces personnages aux pouvoirs étranges? *new, sondage important*
1. Default Chapter

Série : Euh, à tout hasard…gundam wing ?  
Auteur :Lolichan ou Loween, la-folle-paumée-de-la-vie-apprenti-shinigami et Feu-folley  ki est mon Fire angel, ch'tite bêbête démoniaque et un peu psycho sur le bord… Genre :chais pô trop…délire, OOC, clonage, pétage de câble de notre Wufinou ^__^ Couples : mystère ! niark  
Autre : Soyez zentils avec moi, c'est ma première fic… é_è  
Disclaimer : euh, sont pas a moâ  ( snif é__è )sauf Kaoru, Meiryan ( se dit meïlyane) et Lena, mais j'ai demandé au papa noël de me les apporter ! j'espère qu'il a reçu ma lettre … 

**Feu-folley: Ca risque pas je l'ai interceptée, ta lettre**** ! Niark è__é**

**Lolichan : Vilaine !!!!  T__T**

**En plus**** : le texte écrit en italique et encadré par des // indique les flashs back **

L'attaque du clone

**_ou_**

Petits délires entre copines 

**_ou_**

**_l'effet dévastateur du cacao sur ma santé mentale_**

****

****

Chapitre 1 : notre belle famille 

_Port de Hyères, France :_

            __

__

            _Une ombre s'approcha silencieusement d'un bateau _nommé_ la chaloupe_[1]. _Elle eut un petit sourire en coin puis dégaina son portable et pianota rapidement un numéro :_

_-C'est moi. Je l'ai trouvé. Oui. Terminé._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

-MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!! Rend moi ça !

- Ah Ah Ah Ah ! 

Sur un le port parmi les vacanciers, ce promenait un groupe de cinq ados, qui, en réalité étaient 5 mercenaires, mais pour le moment ils savouraient leurs vacances bien méritées et également leur glaces. Sauf Wufei, qui tentait de récupérer son bien, pris en otage par un ventre-sur-patte-Maxwell, qui courait plutôt vite.

-Essaye un peu de m'attraper Wuffy! Niark niark ! 

-Tu va voir si je t'attrape, tu va comprendre ce que signifie le mot douleur ! ET PUIS C 'EST WU-FEI !

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, tout le monde vous regarde !

-Ca ne sert à rien  quatre, ils ont pété les plombs, répliqua Heero[2]

-…, approuva Trowa 

-Apparemment, le soleil a des effets néfastes sur leur santé mentale, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda Quatre

-hn [3]

-…

Les trois amis se résignèrent à suivre, tant bien que mal,  les deux adolescents qui continuaient de se chamailler quelques mètres plus loin, Wufei ayant repris possession de sa glace : pistache-chocola coulis choco avec pépites d'amandes caramélisées [4] qui malheureusement pour lui était a moitié fondu et recouverte de bave maxwellienne. Ils continuèrent à flâner quelques heures. Duo profitait de ces instants pour daguer toute chose …euh, personne portant une jupe, Heero Wufei et Trowa s'arrêtaient au magasin d'armes [5] et examinaient la marchandise d'un  œil expert[6]. Quant à Quatre, il s'extasiait devant la multitude de légumes qui s'offraient à lui sur le marché. Après que Duo eu obtenu 5 numéros de téléphone, que Heero, Trowa et Wufei aient fais leur plain de munitions et Quatre celui de bons gros légumes bien frais, ils décidèrent de retourner sur la Chaloupe le bateau d'Oward.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

sur le pont de la chaloupe :

_Deux ombres se faufilèrent sans le moindre  bruit sur le pont, assommant tous les malheureux sweeper qui se trouvaient sur leur passage et les cachaient minutieusement derrière les caisses se trouvant là. Bien sur tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion._

_// ­-Il en est hors de question ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ce vieux croûton !!!!!!Alors comme ça, par ce que môsieur veut garder un sang soi-disant pur, il faut que je me marie avec toi !!C'est dégueulasse !!!_

_-Calme toi Meiryan, tu crois que cela m'enchante de me marier à mon âge et surtout avec toi ? rah, je déteste ces règlements à la con. M'en fou, il en est hors de question .Viens Meiryan, on s'barre._

_-Sérieux Kaoru ?! Cool, je rêvais de partir de cette colonie pourrie. Vive la liberté !!!!!!!!!_

_-Ta gueule Mei. //_

Dans le réfectoire du bateau :

Ils régnait dans la salle une ambiance joyeuse ou se mêlé cris, rires, et quelques bruits douteux[7]. A une table située dans un angle, se trouvaient nos 5 amis.

-Wufi, tu me passe le plat de purée aux carottes s'il to please ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Maxwell. Et il lui passa le plat.

-Wuwu, tu me passe le sel s'il to please ?

-Grrr. Et il lui passa le sel.

-Wuman, tu me passe l'eau s'il to please ?

Wufei, excédé, se leva et frappa la table de ses points

-Maintenant Maxwell tu la ferme et tu bouffe ta foutue purée ou s'est moi qui te la  bouffer par le c… !!!!!

-WUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?!!

- Juré, c'est pô moi ! C'est ce machin qui fonce droit sur nous ki l'a dit ! 

-Maxwell, de quoi tu parles ? Quel mach…Plaf ! [8]

-Wufinou ! tumatelementmanquétusaisqueçanapasétaitfacildeteretouverchaquefoisquelontelocalisaittudéménageaitetainsidesuite

etpispatatietpatata…[9]

Wufei était étalé sur la table, une jeune fille brune accrochée dans son dos en babillant. Un jeune homme approcha d'un pas nonchalant et sauva notre pauvre wufei en décrochant la sangsue piailleuse.

-Maiheu ! Vilain ! Pose-moi par terre Kaoru !

-Bonjours Wufei ça faisait longtemps. salua le-dit Kaoru d'un ton neutre mais avec néanmoins un petit sourire moquer en coin.

-Kaoru, sale brute ! lâche moi !!!

BAM

-Aïeuh !koko, on ne t'a jamais appris à être délicat avec les femmes.

-Mh,..avec les femmes oui. Mais pas avec toi Meiryan. Et puis arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules ! Espèce d' onna.

- Une onna ! Moi !? Non mais tu va voir espèce de…

-STOP !!!

Tous deux se tournèrent vers un Wufei rouge[10] de colère, les yeux tellement exorbités que tous le monde s'attendait à les voir rebondir sur la table[11].

-Non mais…mais… bégaya wufei furibond.

-Courage mon chou, tu va y arriver ! dit Meiryan, un sourire malicieux au lèvres.

- NAN MAIS QU' EST CE QUE VOUS FICHAIT LA TOUS LES DEUX ?!!!!

- Ben… on était dans le coin et on s'est dis que l'on pourrait passer faire un p'tit coucou a notre frangin d'amouuuuuuuuur ! répondit Meïryan en se pendant au cou de Wufei avec un sourire narquois faisant 3 fois le tour de sa tête.

- Et la colonie ! Elle a explosée non ? Vous n'étiez pas sensés être dessus ? Moi je vous croyais mort ! Et puis, comment vous nous avez trouvés ! Vous auriez pus au moins me prévenir ! questionna wufei à une allure folle.

- Merci, nous allons bien… fit Meiryan avec une moue boudeuse. Bon… je vais quand même répondre à tes questions. C'est vrai que L5 a explosée, mais nous n'étions pas dessus. Avec koko chéri on a pris quelques vacances ! Je m'éclate d 'ailleurs ! Bref. Pour te trouver, c'est simple, on a pris le guide du p'tit routard[12] , fit-elle avec un grand sourire, Et pis, on voulait te faire une surprise !

Il y eut un silence de mort parmi les 5 G-Boys et les deux « invités ». Puis soudain…

- TADAMMMM ! Surprise !!!! cria, ou plutôt hurla, joyeusement Meiryan, en sautant et lançant des confettis.

 Les 6 garçons manquèrent de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Wufei et Kaoru se massèrent les tempes avec un air las.

-Elle ne changera jamais… soupirèrent t'ils en cœur.

-Euh…Wufei, tu pourrais nous expliquer là ? Par ce qu'on pige qu dalle! demanda Duo.

Il est vrai que depuis l'arrivée en fanfare des deux ados, les G-boys était un peu… paumés. Beaucoup même.

-Bon…fit Wufei en soupirant. Voici kaoru et Meiryan. Mon 'tit frère et ma 'tite sœur. Ils sont jumeaux et un peu barje sur les bords. 

-Nan ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Quoi non ? demanda Wufei en levant un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas « barje ». Juste…euh… vivante ! 

- Vivante ? reprit kaoru d'un air septique.

-Oui môsieur ! V.I.V.A.N.T.E ! Je ne suis pas comme vous deux avec un sabre coincé dans le c… môa!!!![13]  

Ceci déclencha diverse réaction : un éclat de rire de la part de Duo, un sourire de Quatre, un soupir d'Heero, un silence _amusé_ de Trowa et deux claques derrière la tête de la part de ses frères. Elle fut plutôt satisfaite du résultat, sauf les claques, et sourit. Puis elle s'intéressa de plus prés au G-boys.

-Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dis que t'avais autant  des copains aussi mignon !!!! Kawaï !!! Vilain tu voulais te les garder pour toi tout seul hein !? Egoaste ! Chuis sure que tu fais des choses pas toujours catholique… dit elle avec un regard plein de sous entendus.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par… puis Wufei rougit violemment[14]. NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE DIRE CA !!!?!!!

Mais celle-ci l'ignora complètement et, sans aucune gêne, s'essaya sur les genoux de Duo.

-Bonjour toi. Lui lança t'elle avec un grand sourire. 

-Bonjour ! répondit un Duo ravi.  

-Maxwell ! Lâche ma sœur tout de suite !!! cria Wufei.

- Mais …

-Wufi ! Tu va arrêter de jouer les constipés ! Si tu veux, je vais chercher des laxatifs, mais fou moi un peu la paix ! Et puis c'est mal poli de me couper comme ça en pleine conversation ! Ou en étions-nous déjà ? demanda t'elle en se retournant vers Duo.

Derrière, Wufei était sur le point d'explosé, le visage rouge de colère. Heureusement pour Meiryan, Kaoru le retenait, car sinon elle se serait retrouvée découpée en fines lamelles[15].

- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ? Vu que mon frangin est un gros malpoli, il ne vous a même pas présenté !

- L'iceberg que tu vois se nomme Heero Yuy. Là bas, le mec à la mèche rebelle c'est Trowa Barton et le petit ange blond c'est Quatre Raberba Winner. Et pour finir en beauté, je m'appelle Duo maxwell. Chuis le seul qui parle, à part kit kat, car les autres ont bouffé leur langue au ptit déj' et puis, sans me vanté, chuis le plus beau !!![16]

            Ils finirent donc de manger dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse, mis à part les quelque « baka », « omae o korusu » venant d'Heero et des « ta gueule Mei » ou encore « JE VAIS TE TUERRRR !!!!! » de notre cher Wufei. Ayant fini de manger, ils décidèrent d'installer les jumeaux dans une chambre. 

-Ouah ! C'est cool ! On voit la mer par le hublot !!! s'extasia Meiryan.

- Nan… sans déc'… lança Kaoru. Meiryan eut une réaction très mature. Elle lui tira la langue. Cela fit rire duo et Quatre.

- L'ennuie c'est que cette cabine est un 'ti peu petite pour deux personnes… remarqua t'elle en faisant la moue.

- Désolé, répondit Quatre. Il n'y en a plus de libre. C'est la dernière.

- C'est pas grave ! S'exclama joyeusement Meiryan et tapant les mains. Kaoru dormira part terre !!!!

-Baka ! siffla t'il en lui assenant une claque derrière le crane.

-Ben quoi ? chouina t'elle en se frottant la tête.

            Wufei secoua la tête, l'air las, Duo était mord de rire devant ces deux énergumènes, Quatre souriait et même Trowa s'autorisa un micro sourire, malheureusement caché par sa mèche.[17] Quant à heero, il resta de glace[18].Quand les affaires furent installées, Meiryan se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Mais pas pour longtemps au grand damne de ses frères.

- Preums à la douche !!! hurla t'elle en se levant d'un bond. Une flèche sortit de la pièce en riant et en s 'étalant toutes les trois minutes. Elle avait les lacets défait -_- . Les deux frères poussèrent un soupir à faire envoler une colonie[19].

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur de l'eau froide. Ma sœur se lave à l'eau bouillante et jusqu'à la dernière goutte. 

Les 4 autres se regardèrent étonné et aussi inquiet de savoir qu'ils allaient devoir se laver à l'eau froide.

- Mais...commença Quatre. Ta sœur ne se brûle pas ? De plus c'est mauvais pour la peau…

-Pff. M'en fou. C'est son problème, répondit Kaoru.

            Après Une demi-heure d'attente, Meiryan revint toute guillerette.

-Valà ! A fini ! Comme je suis dans mon jour de bonté, je vous ais laisser un peu d'eau chaude.

-Euh..merci, répondit Duo. 

- Je me douche en dernier. déclara Kaoru

Les Gundams boys sortirent de la chambre, laissant les jumeaux seuls. Ils étaient sur le point de s'entretuer lorsque Duo entra.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans vos ébats amoureux, mais la douche est libre[20]. lança duo avant de recevoir deux coussins dans la figure.

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire. lâcha Kaoru un autre oreiller dans la main, l'air menaçant.

-J'rigolais mec ! Zen ! Ca se vois que t'es le frangin de Wuman. Le même humour…

-Ta gueule.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! répondit joyeusement Duo. Au fait l'eau est glacial est…

            Mais kaoru était déjà sortit.

-S'cuse mon frère, il est po très… comment dire…heum…sociable et blagueur au début. Mais après ça s'arrange. Enfin, il devient du genre d'Wufichou. expliqua Meiryan.

-Ca doit être joyeux les réunions familiales.

-Ne m'en parle pas…

            Ils se mirent à discuter en attendant le retour de Kaoru. Il revint  un quart d'heures plus tard.

- Comment tu fais pour te doucher sous une eau glacée ? demanda Duo.

Il n'eu pour réponse  qu'un regard noir. Il décida donc de partir et lança un « bonne nuit » à Meiryan qui lui répondit en souriant.

- On dort. Déclara Kaoru en se glissant sous les couvertures.

- Mais j'ai pas sommeil moi !!! Pis il est tôt !!! protesta sa sœur.

-J'ai dit dors. Répondit-il sèchement en la tirant par les cheveux.

-Aieueueueu !!! Nan mais ça va pas !!!! lui hurla t'elle dans l'oreille en se retournant.

- Si tu ne dors pas dans dix secondes je te tonds. répliqua t'il l'air sérieux. Sa sœur obéie. Quand il s'y mettait, son frère était capable de tout. Elle soupira et s'endormit. Son frère la regarda dormir,  écoutants sa respiration lente. Il contempla son visage si paisible et calme, qui en temps normal était toujours souriant, et savourait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Chose impossible lorsque sa sœur était réveillée. Il écarta les cheveux qui s'éparpillaient sur la joue de son double.

- Bonne nuit petite sœur, souffla t'il avant de s'endormir à son tour

A SUIVRE….

Lolichan: Reviews please !!!! Sinon chuis vesquée a vie pendant cinq minutes !!! Et pis je me suicide comme ça, même si c'est nul, ben vous aurez pas la suite ! Na !é_è

F.F : Ouais !! Bon débarra !!! Pis je deviendrais la reine de la fic !!!! BWOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ( rire de psychopathe à enfermer.)è________é

Lolichan : Bouuuu vilaineuh !!!!!!! Vais le dire à mon super sempaï !!! T__T

F.F: Mais nan, je rigole ! ^___^

Lolichan : HEUREUSEMENT QUE TU RIGOLE !!!!!!!!!!! èoé

F.F : Bon, a la prochaine fic !!!!^______^

Lolichan : Si je suis toujours vivante….__      

  


* * *

[1] Lolichan : s'cusez moi, chais plus son nom ( chais même pô s'il en a un !!) En plus il est ridicule ! bou ! po d'inspiration moi.

[2]   Lolichan :Mesdames et messieurs ( F.F : roulement de tambours.)  Heero Yuy, ici présentent, nous a fait l'honneur de prononcez, non pas 1, ni 2, ni 3 mots, mais bel et bien 11 mots !!!!! Applaudissez le bien fort pour cet exploit !!! 

F.F: clap clap, clap ^___^

Heero : omae o korosu !

Lolichan et F.F : gloups

[3] Lolichan : c'était top beau pour être vrai…ToT

Heero : baka . 

[4] Lolichan : et ton régime ?

Wufei : on t'a pas sonner !

F.F: c'est bon ce que tu a là,  tu m'en donne ?

Wufei : NAN !                                  

[5] F.F : On se demande ce que ça fou là, surtout que l'on se trouve sur un port plutôt touristique…

Lolichan : cherche pas a comprendre, tu va te faire du mal…

F.F : … __

[6] Lolichan: enfin…surtout pour notre petit trotro ! ben vi il n'a q'un œil ! warf ! warf !

Trowa : … (traduction : il n'apprécie pas la blague ).

F.F : euh…lolichan, je crois qu'il te regarde d'un mauvais œil…

Lolichan : ah bon ? lequel ? ^___ ^

F.F : …irrécupérable…

[7] Lolichan : et voui, que voulez-vous. Ce sont des mecs après tous. Ils n'on pas notre classe…

F.F : ^__- vi vi, envoyons nous des fleur !

les 5 g-boys : et noyez-vous dedans !

Lolichan et F.F: gloups, vous étiez là…

Heero :  vous avez intérêt a courir toute les deux, et plutôt vite è__é

Lolichan et F.F : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Lolichan : petite explication . Le « splash » que vous avez pu entendre, enfin… lire, c'est le bruit que fait la tête de notre wufi préféré, en s'écrasant lamentablement dans son assiette remplie de purée !!!warf !warf !warf !

Wufei : ah…ah…ah ! Trés drôle!

F.F : t'inquiète pas mon petit wufinounet, la purée  aux carottes est excellente pour la santé et pis comme ça tu auras les fesses toutes roses ^__________^

[9] Lolichan : faut pt'être pas oublier de respirer…-_- 

[10] Lolichan : enfin, plutôt orange. Je touve que cette couleur lui va bien, ça lui donne bonne mine ^__~ Wufei : baka !

[11] Lolichan : dis wufi, tu nous  prêtes tes noeils pour faire mumuse avec?

 F.F : VIIIII ! Comme ça on pourra jouer au ping-pong ! ^__^ 

 Wufei : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ESPECE DE MALADES MENTALE !?! 

Lolichan & F.F : bou! T'es vilain ! spèce d'égoaste va !

[12] F.F : mais oui…on y croit…

[13] F.F : ouch ! Ca doit faire mal ! 

lolichan : …-_- 

[14] Lolichan : et ben ! il est long à la détente notre Wufinou !

F.F: tu peux parler ! Madame qui pige Que-Dale !

Lolichan :gneu… -_- 

[15] Lolichan : Qui veux mon jambon ?!  100% bio et élevé au grain ! C'est du pur Meiryan fraîchement coupé ! Pas cher ! Qui veut mon jambon ? 

F.F: irrécupérable…-__- 

[16] Lolichan et F.F: tu vois Heero, on est pas les seules à s'envoyer des fleurs ! regarde duo !

Heero : oui mais Duo n'est pas un exemple.

Duo : villain hee-chan!!! é__è

[17] F.F : P ¤#*£$ de M @%$£*de mèche !! On aurait pu voir son micro sourire tellement rare !!!! grrrrr !

Lolichan : F.F…poses ces ciseaux ! Poses les !! Zut, j'ai pas réussit à la retenir ! Trowa ! Cours TRES vite si tu tiens à ta mèche !!!!!!!!!!!

[18] lolichan : Le contraire m'aurait étonné…è_é

F.F : Glace ? Glace? Qui a dit glace ? Quel parfum ? J'espère que c'est chocolat ! 

Lolichan : _ 

[19] Lolichan : Je voleeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Yipiiiiiiiiii!!! 

F.F:  Attends-moi!!! Moi aussi veux voler !!! 

Les G-boys : irrécupérables…-_- 

[20] Lolichan : Zon pas honte , y a des hotel pour ça!!!  #OoO#

* * *


	2. Souvenir, souvenir

Série : *réflexion intense* Hummmmm… Chais pas. A la base c'était une histoire de robots je crois vaec des bô bishonen ki devaient sauver le monde… Mais moi je les ais kidnappés ! ha ha ha ha !

  
Auteur :Lolichan  la-folle-paumée-de-la-vie-apprenti-shinigami et feu-Folley my Fire angel alias chtite-bêbête-diobolique-mais-trop-mimi 

Genre :Vous en demandez trop là ! voyons voir * fouille dans ses papiers* Délire, OOC, pis peut pêtre de l'action dans le futur,pis…pis…chais pu.

Couples : Bizarre…je suis amnésique tout a coup…

Feu-Folley : ouais, ouais, on y croit… -__- 

  
Autre : Soyez zentils avec moi, c'est ma première fic…

ENFIN !!!!!!!!!!! j'ai de nouveau un ordi ki marche !!!!!!!!!! Yppiiiiiiiiii ! je commençais a désespérer moa ! On l'a emmené quand même emmené 5 fois chez le réparateur… Bref, je peux de nouveau écrire ma fic ! désolé pour l'attente !

Rappel : // fash back//

  
Disclaimer : euh, sont pas a moâ  ( snif é__è )sauf Kaoru, Meiryan ( se dit meïlyane) et Lena.

…, OUINNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Je les veux ! je les veux !!!!!! Pourquoi y sont pas a moa ?! Snif Snif *mode Caliméro* c'est trop pas juste…

Review : 

Hator : Marchi copineuh pour ta review ! c'est vrai que je suis gentille avec lui…comparé a toi tu t'ammuse a le terroriser dans « délire culinaire » (et un ptit coup de pub ! un !) Sinon, désolée pour l'attente, mais comme je l'ais expliqué, mon ordi était mouru… efin bref , valà la suiteuh !! ^___^

Kaoro : #^____^#  Marchi, marchi ! Ca me fait plaisir !! j'espère que la suite va te plaire…enfin, je vais surtout m'amuser pour le chap suivant !!!^_____^

Kaory : Mirciiiiiii ! Niveau couple, il y en aura. Mais est ce que se sera du yaoi ? Hum…Dieu seul le sait !!! 

Feu-folley : en fait elle le sait parfaitement mais elle veut pas le dire…

Lolichan : Maieuh ! tu casse tout !

Bon ben voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !!!

L'attaque du Clone

**_ou_**

Petites délire entre copines

**_ou_**

**_L'effet dévastateur de cacao sur ma santé mentale_****__**

Chap 2 : Souvenir, souvenir… 

Dans une vielle résidence, la nuit :

            //_ _T'es sur que c'est là ?_

__ Bien sur que oui. Tu me prend pour qui !_

__ Beuh ! Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! C'est juste que cette baraque m'a l'air abandonnée…_

__ Et alors, tu t'imaginais quoi ? Un gros écriteau clignotant avec marqué dessus  « bienvenue » ?Pff ! Ca t'arrive de réfléchir des fois ?T'es franchement stupide._

__ Maieuh ! Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ?! J'ai fais que poser une question._

__ Ta gueule. Regarde un peu ou tu mets les pied au lieu de jacasser._

__ Gnagnagna…Et puis, pourquoi on ne dois pas faire de bruit ? On n'est pas des voleurs ! On lui rend juste visite._

__ Non mais tu te fou de moi là ! T' es  complètement stupide ou tu le fait exprès !  Mes aïeux ! Qu'ais-je fais pour_

_mériter ça !_

__ Laisse les donc tranquille tes aïeux ! tu t'explique oui ou non ?!_

__ …Complètement stupide. Bon. Moi expliquer toi pourquoi nous pas faire bruit…_

__ Hey ! Chuis pas une attardé mentale ! T'es franchement lourd._

__ Si tu réfléchissais un peu, tu aurais pensé que ce n'est peux être pas lui qui est dans cette maison. Et si c'est la cas, ben on est mal._

__ Mais tu m'as dis que tu étais sur ! _

__ Oui. Mais l'erreur est humaine._

__ ben voyons._

__ Ta gueule. Il y a du bruit dans le salon…prépare toi._

_Les deux ombres glissèrent jusqu'à la porte fermée de la pièce. La plus grande deus deux saisit la poignée et la tourna doucement tandis que la deuxième se mis sur la défensive, et elle pris soin d' enlever la cran de sécurité de son revolver. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et ils se retrouvèrent face à un groupe de personnes armés jusqu'au dents. ils braquèrent tous leur lampes dans la direction des deux compagnons._

__  Jetez vos arme, ordonna une voix féminine._

__ D'accord…calme…_

__ …_

__ Et, toi ! je t'as dis de lâcher ton arme ! repris la voix._

__ Kaoru ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ! lâche cette arme ! Et puis, on en a pas besoin…_

__ Mais t'es complètement stupide !!!! Hurla Kaoru. Ca va pas de décliner nos identités comme ça !!! _

__Nan tu va arrêter un peu ! j'en ai marre moi ! Stupide, stupide, stupide ! T'as que ce mots à la bouche ou quoi   !? Change de disque un peu !_

__ C'est pas de ma faute si t'as une paramécie à la place du cerveau._

__ Moi au moins j'ai quelque chose dans la caboche ! Pas comme toi. La dedans c'est le néant. Le vide interstellaire ! Quand on frappe dessus ça sonne creux !_

__ Je t'interdit de m'insulter espèce d'onna ! Tu me dois le respect !_

__ Ah ouais ! Ben tu sais ce que j'en fait de ton respect ? Tu te le fou là où je pense !!_

__ T'es vraiment pitoyable ma pauvre ! _

__Ahahahahahahahahah !_

_Les jumeaux arrêtèrent de se disputer, trop surpris de la réaction du commandant de la « troupe ». D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient complètement oublié…_

__ Ahahah ! Vous étés trop drôle. Dit-elle en essuyant une larme. C'est bon les gars, baisser vos armes. Venez, suivez moi._

_Les deux adolescents se consultèrent d'un regard et finir par suivre leur interlocutrice. Ils entrèrent dans le salon qui était éclairé et s'installèrent sur le canapé, en face de la jeune femme. Le reste des personnes s'installèrent un peu partout ou ils pouvaient. Ils l'observèrent en silence. Elle étais élancée, avait un maintient droit et un regard décidé. Elle était assez jolie. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long châtain attachés en queue haute et de grand yeux bleu. Apparemment elle devait aimer le noir car sa tenue était composée uniquement de cette teinte.  Ils se demandaient comme une jeune fille arrivait a se faire respecter par autant d'hommes. Surtout que la plupart était des adulte alors qu'elle, elle devait avoir leur âge. Elle était sûrement dangereuse ou avoir beaucoup de pouvoir._

__ Excuser moi de vous avoir fait un tel accueil, mais nous vous avons confondu avec des personnes que nous recherchons. Dit-elle avec un sourire._

__ Qui ?demanda Kaoru, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les cotes de la par de sa sœur._

__ Ca, c'est un secret, répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil. Sauf…_

__ Sauf ? reprit Miïrian curieuse._

__ Sauf pour les personnes adhérant notre cause._

__Quelle cause ?questionna Kaoru, lui aussi curieux._

__ Protéger notre planète et les colonie du plus grand des fléau : Réléna Peacecraft[1]_

__ Qui ça ! ? demandèrent en cœur les jumeaux._

__ Quoi !!!! Vous ne connaissez pas Réléna !!!! c'est la chose la plus horrible qui existe au monde !_

__ Chose ? Je croyais que c'était une personne…intervint Meiryan_

__ Mh, c'en est une. Mais le mot « personne » est une insulte pour les gens si ce mot la désigne._

__Elle est si terrible ?demanda Kaoru septique._

__ Terrible ? le mot est bien faible. C'est une horreur ambulante. Imaginez le tableau : Une jeune « fille » de 16 ans avec le QI d'une moule [2], le physique d'une gargouille,( elle a fait une chirugie esthétique qui a complétement foirée, elle est encore plus moche q'avant !si si, c'est possible !), d' une niaiserie suprême, aussi collante qu'une sangsue, et qui pardessus tout, porte une serpière ROSE BONBON en guise de vêtement !!!_

_            Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard dégoûté. Ca existe vraiment ce genre de truc ?! Mais c'est ignoble !_

__ Beurk ! fit Meirian._

__ Je ne te le fait pas dire. Mais attendez ! Le pire c'est qu'elle est le soi-disant seul « espoir de paix » ! Non mais ils ont fumés quoi ?! Imaginez le désastre si elle a une place au conseil ou un truc dans ce genre !! franchement, les gens sont complètement inconscients…Il faut tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas._

_            Les jumeaux hochèrent la t^te en signe d'approbation._

__ Alors les jeunes, vous êtes partant ?demanda la jeune fille._

__Primo, on a le même âge que toi. Deusio on ne sait même pas qui tu es…grinça Kaoru._

__ Ah ! Excusez-moi. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Léna._

__ Léna comment ? demanda Meirian._

__ Dans le groupe, le nom de famille importe peu. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et vous, comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ?_

__ Comme tu le sait déjà, mon idiot de frère s'appelle Kaoru, mais tu peut l'appeler koko, ça lui va très bien…_

__ Mei…t'as pas l'air de tenir à la vie toi._

__Moi aussi je t'aime… Bref. Moi c'est Meirian ! En tout cas moi, je suis avec vous. Pis mon koko aussi. _

__ Hey ! Je t'interdis de décider a ma place !_

__ Fait pas attention a lui Léna, il s'est le vé du mauvais pied ce matin… _

__ Ok ! Alors, vous êtes des nôtres à présent ! Au fait, est-ce que vous avez des spécialités ou des capacité spéciales ? _

_            Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec un sourire. Oh ! Oui. Ils ne savaient pas a quel point ils étaient spéciaux…//_

_********_

_ …, … Mais …qu'est-ce que je fou par terre ! 

            Il se leva et massa son dos douloureux. Le sol n'était vraiment pas confortable… Il regarda autour de lui. Où était-il ? A oui. Le bateau, son frère… Il était dans la cabine. Mais pourquoi dormait-il par ter…Mei ! Il se retourna et scruta la pièce dans la pénombre et finit par apercevoir la jeune fille complètement étalée sur tout la couchette. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit retrouvé par terre.

_ Pff… Elle est pas possible.

            Il regarda sa montre.8 h 00. Il s'approcha doucement et tenta de réveiller sa sœur en la secouant doucement. Pas de réaction. Il la secoua plus fort. Toujours rien.

_ Mei, lève toi ! Les autres nous attendent.

_ rgnhmeghn… veux pas… fit-elle en se roulant en boule.

            Kaoru eu le sourire du mec qui prépare quelque chose[3]. Alors comme ça elle ne voulait pas ce lever ? on allez voir ça…Il sortit de la pièce puis revint quelque minutes après avec un sceau rempli d'eau, qu'il se fit un plaisir de verser sur son double.

- Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!! Kaoru ! T'es un homme mort !!!!

            Mais celui-ci avait eu l'excellente idée de vite partir au réfectoire où devait déjà se trouver les cinq garçons. 

Au réfectoire :

_ 'jour. salua kaoru en prenant place à la table des g-boys.

_Salut ! lança joyeusement Duo. Elle est pas encore levée ta sœur ?

_ Si, si. Elle arrive…

_KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_ La voilà… fit l'interpeller pas pour le moins du monde inquiet.

            Meiryan était tellement en colère que les mur en tremblaient presque. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, les poing et la mâchoire crispés comme si elle se retenait de sauter sur son frère pour hacher menu et le dévorer. Ses long cheveux ébènes étaient dégoulinant ainsi que son pyjama. Pas de doute elle avait eu un réveil mouvementé…

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Quatre ahuri.

_ Il s'est passé que mon idiot de frère a eu « l'excellente » idée de me balancer un seau remplie d'eau glacé pour me réveiller !!!!!!! expliqua la chinoise en noyant son double dans son bol de café. Espèce d'abruti ! lui cria t'elle en le noyant un peu plus. 

_ Euh… tu devrais le lâcher là… il va finir par asphyxier…conseilla Quatre.

_ Pff, tu parle ! C'est pas ça qui va le tuer ! Il est comme la vermine ! Très dur a s'en débarrasser…

            Une asphyxie, une engueulade et deux bosses plus tard…

_Ce petit déjeuner était très bon !!!!  s'extasia Mei.

_Pf. C'est un petit déjeuné banal…

_Oui, mais il me parait encore meilleur après t'avoir mis la raclée ! fit elle enjouée.

_ Ouais, c'est ça…

_ Keske t'as ! T'en veux une autre ! Deux ne te suffisent pas ! Je ne te savais pas mazo mon p'tit !

_ Qui est mazo ?! Qui est petit ?!

_La seule fillette ici présent a cette table !

_ Comment ça FILLETTE !!!!!! 

_ C'est bien ma petite ! Tu t'es reconnue !!! 

_Non mais tu va voir espèce de…

_ Je retourne dans ma cabine. Fit la voix monocorde D'Heero, mettant fin a la dispute.

Cabine d'Heero :

            Le Perfect Soldier referma la porte derrière lui. Il se saisit de son précieux portable et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il alluma son précieux [4]ordi et regarda si les Mads ne lui avait rien envoyé. 

_ vous avez des e-mail. [5]

_Hn… 

            Heero ouvrit l'e-mail est lut l'ordre de mission.

_ Que…

            Il le relut une deuxième fois. Il pali. Non, il devait y avoir erreur. Ou alors c'était une très mauvaise blague…

A suivre…

Feu-Folley : Non mais c'est quoi cette fin ! 

Lolichan : hi hi hi hi hi ! Chuis sadique! 

Feu-Folley : Nooooon! J'ais déteins sur elle !!!!

Lolichan :  hi hi hi hi hi !!!

Feu-Folley : S'te please ! Ô grandissime maîtresse! Quel est la suite ?

Lolichan :  hi hi hi ! Tu veux le savoir hein?

Feu-Folley : vi ! Ca doit être horrible pour que ice-man réagisse comme ça !

Lolichan :  hi hi hi ! J'ais vraiment été sadique! 

Feu-Folley : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? 

Heero : Ouais ! moi aussi je veux savoir ! 

Lolichan : Tiens, t'es là toi ?

Heero : *sors son flingue* Qu'est ce que tu as fait !!!

Lolichan : Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Fey-Folley et Herro : OUI !!!

Lolichan : ben vous le saurez au prochain, Chapitre ! ^_____________^

Feu-folley : Noooooooooooooooooonn !!!!!!!

Heero : Omae o korusu !!!!!!

Lolichan : hi hi hi hi ! ^___________^ 

  


* * *

[1] Lolichan : Pardon, chais pas si il s'écrit comme ça. Je m'en souviens plus…

F.F : De toute façon, a quoi ça sert de s'en souvenir ! Il vaut mieux d'effacer de nos mémoires toute allusion à la chose rose.

Lolichan : Tout  à fait d'accord avec toi, mon ange démoniaque ! Sauf que le souvenir de la bonbonnière est à jamais gravé dans nos mémoire, tellement cette vision d'horreur est terrible !Snif ! Snif ! pauvre de nous ! 

[2] Lolichan : Pardon au moules !!!!!!!!! 

F.F : t'as raison de t'excuser ! Pauvre moule ! Tu les insultes là ! fait attention à ce que tu dis, sinon leur vengeance supra aquatique s'abattra sur toi, pauvre misérable !!!! BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAH 

Lolichan : Feu-Folley… avoue, t'as encore bu le litre de coca…

F.F :  … # -__- # ça ce voie tant que ça ?

Lolichan : Oh oui …

[3] Lolichan : Tous au abris !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaoru mode sadique est de sortie !

F.F : pourquoi ? Moi je l'aime bien comme ça ! Copain na moa ! ^________^

Lolichan : oscour…

[4] Golum : Mon préciiiiiiieux ! Où est mon préciieux ? Mon préciiieux…

lolichan : Euh…il y a un bug quelque part… je crois que je me suis gourée de section…

[5] Lolichan : elle m'éclate la voix D'AOL annonçant les e-mails ! Vous avez des e-mails ! Vous avez des e-mails !  Vous avez des e-mails ! Vous avez des e-mails !    Vous avez des e-mails !  ^_______^ ha ha ha ha !

F.F : Ca y est ! Elle nous a encore pété une durite ! 


	3. sondage

Petit sondage : 

S'il vous plait, j'aimerais avoir vos avis pour les couples. Lesquel aimerez-vous avoir ? Je vous rappelle les persos :

_Heero

_Duo

_Trowa

_Quatre

_Wufei

_Meiryan

_Kaoru

_Lena

Merci d'avance ! ^______^ 

.:Loween:. 


End file.
